


The Melt

by unmorality



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, To a point, Wall Sex, poor symmetra, ugh im trash i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmorality/pseuds/unmorality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei and Junkrat are horrible teammates and leave the others on the payload while they...iron out some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melt

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im back hi  
> yes yes i know im trash for shipping this please jsut leave me alone  
> the thing is i dont ship any overwatch characters in like a "AW MAN THEY'D BE SO HAPPY AND HEALTHY IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER" way I ship them in a "these two fucking would be pretty cool" kind of way  
> expect more overwatch smut  
> hopefully it'll be better than this lmao

They had planted Bastion on the payload under Reinhardt's protection, though it wasn't their idea. With Dr. Ziegler and Chief Amari in the area with them, there wasn't much that needed to be done, and they cared very little for the tactical advice of a climatologist and a career thief. So when Junkrat suggested that he and Mei went off into one of Watchpoint's many hidden corners to chat, Mei obliged him.

Chatting wasn't the list of objectives for today, and Mei was glad because the sound of his voice was particularly straining in high concentrations, and he constantly strained her knowledge of the English language.

"Let's just do this quickly," she pushed Snowball into her bag so he didn't have to watch.

"If you don't wanna-"

"I know." she pursed her lips, avoiding looking in his direction, "Stop staring at me."

"Well, love, there's not much else to look at,"

"My name is Mei."

"Yeah-huh. If you're going to be frigid-"

She kissed him to keep the rest of the pun inside his tiny brain. Well, she reasoned, it couldn't be that tiny. He wasn't a bad engineer. If he was from anywhere but where he was from-

"Tell me you want it, Mei," he said quietly, pulling back, "Pretty please?"

She sighed, inadvertently breathing in the smell of diesel and smoke. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. "I-"

"Come on, come on. We don't have all day!" She glared at him best she could as he was directly in front of her face. Why Junkrat of all people? Mei found him distasteful to say the least but her distaste had congealed into a fascination so bizarre she could barely begin to explain herself. If they were on a mission and Mei had nothing to do she would often find herself just staring at him, not at anything in particular, just him. She figured she was just subconsciously trying to figure out what her deal was. Physically, she knew what it was. After being frozen for so long, she figured her endocrine system was just getting back into the swing of being alive again. Made sense she'd be so horny, so much so that she had picked up masturbation as a hobby. What didn't make sense was her body turning rage into lust.

The thing she hated the most is that sometimes, while she was staring aimlessly, sometimes he'd catch her, and then he'd smirk. He'd smirk like he knew what thoughts were churning around in her head, and that was beyond infuriating. Today's proposition, however, did make it seem like Junkrat did know, and was using it to his advantage, like he could decipher how exactly to push her buttons from this one insight. It was aggravating, and hilarious, and a little bit pathetic, and somehow it was hot, like this was now a game the two were playing. The aforementioned smirk was currently plastered across Junkrat's thin face.

"Don't tease me," Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to tease you yet."

"I swear-"

"Think fast!" he grabbed her arms and shoved her towards the wall, behind a pile of crates. Mei didn't hit the wall, she basically tapped it, but squealed in shock. He started to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed.

"You want the list?" He hobbled forward, closer to her, "Bah, sorry. This thing makes it a little hard to maneuver."

Mei sighed, pulling her gloves off, "Let's just do this."

"Oh-ho!" He dropped the tire strapped to his back to the ground and started pulling explosive devices out of places Mei didn't think they should be.

"Those won't go off right?"

"Not unless you want them to,"

She considered it for a moment.

Mei pulled her pants and her underpants down and kicked them aside with her boots in a small pile. Then she bent down to put her gun on top, pack set down behind it and overcoat draped over top.

"My sweater stays on,"

"Aw, alright...so do my pants."

"Then how...why?"

He grinned, "You're not missing anything important."

Mei thought briefly on how they were going to do this, and gasped when cold metal eased its way inside her folds, teasing the creases between the lips and her vulva.

"Is this alright?" he asked quietly. His middle finger pressed inside her hole and she bit her lip.

"Up, get the-"

"Oh, that-" he moved his pointer finger to push on her clit and Mei almost sang. She felt her muscles clenching, the beginnings of an orgasm, and she groped her breast through her sweater and her bra. She gnawed on her lip to muffle her moaning as she spasmed through her orgasm. "Well, um, I hope this doesn't rust," he chuckled to himself.

"Junkrat," she said, surprising herself with the force of her voice.

"Wh- yeah?"

"Put it in me,"

His face went blank for a minute like he had to reboot himself, but then the most unsure smirk Mei had ever seen crossed his face, "Well, if you insist."

She had already taken his dick out, trying her best to remember how to do this, and having her concentration broken by his weird vocalizations. At least she knew it was working.

"Okay, okay, that's good," he pulled her hands off of him and lifted one of her legs.

Mei looked him in the eyes, tilting her head up. "We don't have all day..."

He grimaced, "Well, you know, um...hey, could'ya...um, could you call me, um-" he mumbled something.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Jamie. Could you call me that? If you're going to call me anything, I mean. And only in this context! I don't need the Pig to-"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "Okay," she paused, reminding herself, "Jamie. Now put it in."

His grip on her thigh tightened, he gave her a small nod, and he entered her. Mei wrapped her leg around him and clenched his shoulders.

"Yes," she sighed, "Yes,"

"Should I move?" She nodded and leaned back into the wall so he didn't have to support all of her weight on his own. Junkrat moved slowly and carefully.

"Please, harder," she asked.

He gave her one hard thrust and then stilled, "Oh, fuck..."

"Come on, come on," she moved her hips back and forth, attempting to set up a rhythm. He understood what she was doing and followed her, thrusts shallow but quick and effective, his prosthetic hand bracing the wall next to her head. Mei's right hand traveled from his shoulder to her clit. He straightened his spine and Mei was pinned against the wall. He raised her leg higher and she cried out before covering her mouth, his angle making his thrusts go deeper inside her. His face was bright red, brow furrowed, breathing more like shallow gasping. The pace they had set was just enough to distract Mei from everything around her. She only heard their lewd noises and the gentle, wet slapping their skin made at each thrust. She could smell smoke and sweat and she figured the sweat was coming from her end because her sweater was making the heat almost unbearable, but she was too close to a second orgasm that she didn't want to say anything to ruin it.

"M-Mei..."

She didn't have to try to ruin it herself, "What?"

"I'm, ah, I'm close. I don't wanna...you know, cum inside."

She hadn't even thought about it and was momentarily disgusted with herself, "Y-yeah, of course, um..."

He pulled out rather abruptly and turned away shyly. Mei let out a breathless laugh as she allowed herself to sink to the ground, replacing him with three of her fingers, reaching under her shirt with the other hand. _God, you're disgusting,_ she thought to herself, screwing her eyes up in bliss. She opened them slightly to watch him watch her, leaning against the wall facing a corner, stroking himself furiously. She smirked, doing her best impression of his typical shit-eating grin.

And he came.

It landed in a puddle in the corner, which Mei found quite unsanitary in retrospect. In the moment, however, she bit her lip, still smirking, confident she had won their little game. The rush of power (and probably her hitting her g-spot) made her clenching muscles feel even more delicious. She came for the second time with a deep sigh, staring without focus in Junkrat's general direction. They leaned against their respective walls breathing heavily for a minute or so, until he started laughing.

"What?" she asked quietly, flatly.

"We sound like Roadhog."

"I suppose so." she smiled a little, and reached over to her pile of clothes.

"Teleporter online. I've opened the...oh my _gods_."

Their heads snapped to find Symmetra staring at them, teleporter placed in the opening to their hiding spot. Mei instinctively grabbed her gun and shot an icicle through the poor woman's shocked face. She collapsed and disappeared after a few seconds. Junkrat moved faster than Mei thought he should be able to, setting a mine next to the teleporter and detonating it unceremoniously. He looked back at her and laughed. She laughed back.

"We should probably get back," she said.

"Probably,"

They heard a distant Hanzo shrieking and saw the red dragon outside the opening.

"Definitely."


End file.
